The Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPC) represents a realignment of the former two population sciences programs (Cancer Control and Carcinogenesis, Biomarkers and Epidemiology). As the nexus for population science-focused research at Lombardi, the mission of CPC is to conduct population sciences research across the translational spectrum from discovery to interventions to policy. To accomplish this mission, we conduct research around four distinct themes and one cross-cutting theme. Theme 1 - Liver and Bladder Cancer focuses on investigation of environmental, genetic, and behavioral risks and biomarkers associated with liver and bladder cancer occurrence and early detection. Theme 2 - Translational Genomics focuses on investigations of cancer genetic/genomic risk testing to inform prevention, improve patient outcomes, and develop interventions to enhance clinical and policy translation. Theme 3 - Treatment and Survivorship focuses on cancer treatment and survivorship outcomes and the development of interventions to improve these outcomes. Theme 4 - Modeling focuses on population risk prediction and the impact of cancer control interventions to inform clinical practice and policy debates about the most effective and cost-effective care. In addition to these distinct themes. Cancer Disparities is a cross-cutting theme that is integrated within each ofthe four distinct programmatic foci. The program has 24 members, led by Marc Schwartz, PhD, and Christopher Loffredo, PhD, and includes faculty from 7 Departments and 2 institutions. Total direct funding is $11M in the last budget year, of which $6.7M is from the NCI (direct costs). Program members published 357 peer-reviewed publications during the current funding period of which 34% were intraprogrammatic, 22% were interprogrammatic and 63% involved external collaborators. Program members used all but one of the Shared Resources. The CPC addresses the cancer control needs of our catchment area through a strong research program focused on lifestyle, cancer-related behaviors, and health system factors. Research in the catchment area is facilitated through two community-based research sites! the Capital Breast Care Center and a new community-based center for disparities research and outreach located in Southeast DC. In addition to support of these community-based sites, Lombardi has added value to CPC through the recruitment and support of 12 new faculty members, investment in infrastructure, including laboratories, and support for biostatistics and bioinformatics.